Many computers utilize Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) or Industry Standard Architecture (ISA) adapter cards. These cards have electrical connectors along their longitudinal edges and are mounted to the frame of the computer along their forward and rearward edges. During shipping, the PCI or ISA adapter cards must be secured from movement to prevent them from electrically disconnecting from the connector on the motherboard or a riser card.
Currently, each full length PCI or ISA adapter card is mounted to the frame of the computer by sliding a forward edge of the card into a card guide groove. A PCI card is slightly shorter in length than an ISA adapter card and requires a card extender bracket to be mounted to its forward edge to reach and properly engage the card guide groove. Although the forward edge or card extender bracket of the card is closely received by the card guide groove, there is some inherent mechanical lash between these components.
A back bracket is mounted to the rearward edge of the card. After the card is positioned within the card guide groove, a screw is inserted through the back bracket and fastened to the computer frame to rigidly hold the rearward edge of the card in position. However, the back bracket is located too far away from the forward edge to prevent the forward edge from moving during shipping. As a result, the back bracket essentially acts as a pivot point for the forward edge.
This lack of secure mechanical attachment at the forward edge may allow the card to shift during shipping and partially disconnect or unplug the electrical connector along the card's longitudinal edge from the motherboard connector. In addition, fretting corrosion of gold adapter card tabs located along the interface between the electrical connector of the card and the motherboard connector is a problem. These problems can result in a functional failure. A mechanical apparatus and/or method of limiting movement between the forward edge of the card and the card guide groove is needed.